¿Qué? Do I have to?
by the girl with knives
Summary: What! I have to write letters? Just like America and Prussia! Dios, I'm going to end up crashing and burning with this project. But, how long do I have to write letters? Damn my boss...
1. Chapter 1

Hola,

Mexico here! I really don't want to do this, but my boss forced me to do this, since everyone else was doing this. Damn him… Anyways, feel free to send any letters. Whether it be OCs, States, Nations, Capitals, Non-nations, whatever, I'll read them and reply to them. If I have time.. Just before everyone thinks I'm a boy, I'm a girl! _Una niña. _ I am looking forward to Lovi and Feli's letters. As well as Antonio. But anyone can send letters! Well, I think that's enough. Oh! Yaoi, Yuri, Whatever else you guys like is acceptable. Yes, well that's it. _Adios!_

_Con Amor,_

Mexico

Okay, so everyone was doing Nation letters and what not. It looked cool! So, I went ahead at tried at Mexico. I decided on Mexico I has family in Mexico :3. You did not need to know that, but oh well. Any kind of letters are allowed, like I said.

Una niña: A girl

Hola: Hello

Adios: Goodbye

Con Amor: With love


	2. APHIxchel 1

_From APHIxchel_

_yay! A girl Mexico! :D _

_Do you have intrest in Germany? *troll face* :3_

Dear APHIxchel,

Why does everyone ask this? But…maybe, maybe not. Germany is a very nice man, even though he gets stressed very easily. :3 But, if you tell him that I said that…_Prepárate para corer _:3

Did this answer your question? I hope it did! _Adios!_

_Con Amor, _

Mexico

Prepárate para corer: Prepare yourself to run

Adios: Goodbye

Con Amor: With love

ಠ_ಠ I've seen you a couple of times while reading letter fanfics for Hetalia. :D

Oh! I don't own anything :D


	3. Ninathesungod 1

_Dear Mexico _

_what are your feelings for America? and whats the real reason your ALWAYS sneeking into his house? are the southern countires your children that you had with him (America)? _

_P.S._

_Did like Spain and France ever try anything with you while you were under thier control? (wink wink) :)_

* * *

><p>Dear Ninathesungod,<p>

My feelings for America? Well, there is…a lot. I think he's okay, but sometimes he's an _idiota._ Always stuffing hamburgers in his mouth :| It surprises me he hasn't gained weight. But, he's all right. He can actually be a good friend, sometimes.

The reasons I sneaked in his house? You saw that! Ahem, I mean, um, the reason I seek sometimes in his house is because…I want to visit him. I maybe was looking for another country in there also? There are many reasons :P

The southern countries? Aww, I miss them! They should visit soon! But, um, yes. They are. They are America and I's children. Yep, but he has like 50 kids. From whom…I have no idea, ask Hungary or Japan, if you want to know.

Spain? Well, yes, but ONCE. Francis though, he did all the time. Since he's a pervert and all. But not like now though.

I hope this answered all your questions! _Feliz dia de el pavo,_ by the way! :D

_Con Amor,_

Mexico

Happy Thanksgiving to all! Well, early thanksgiving! Keep 'em coming guys! It can be from anyone, remember :D

P.S. Sorry this is so late to reply!

Translations

Feliz Dia De El Pavo: Happy Thanks Giving

Idiota: Idiot

Con Amor: With Love

I think that's all. So, bye! Review!


	4. SpamanoRules 1

_Dear Mexico,_

_Well I'm like a kid of yours cause I'm Mexican-American weird right?...right! So anyways are you and another country a item? ;D_

_P.S. I was wandering since your a girl than does that mean when you were with Spain that you wore guy clothes or girl clothes cause the whole thing with Romano and Italy._

* * *

><p>Dear SpamanoRules,<p>

Really? Well, it's nice to meet you! :) Like right now? Pfft, like I would tell you- yes. ;) One country and I are. But, I won't tell who.

It was a mixture really, but I stuck with girl clothes mostly when Spain was around. Hope this answered your questions! Adios!

Con Amor,

Mexico

* * *

><p>You guys already know the translations. Review!<p> 


	5. ChipsIvanna 1

Hola~ hi soo how many states do you have?

I am original mexican and i just love hetalia

Have you heard of juarez (city) yeah not the best present day city to live i live near and i always hear bad things

Bye ~

Carinio

S.I.H.P.

Hola,

That's nice to hear. Of course I have. Do you? How terrible. Don't listen to rumours!

Adios,

Mexico.

**A.N: ** Since I'm pretty much loosing my muse for this story, I probably will just be bleh.


End file.
